Puertas y Ventanas
by Sweet-love-dream
Summary: Por una serie de problemas, Kagome y su familia se mudan de Sendai a Tokio. Obligada a dejar atrás a sus amistades y a olvidar los doloros recuerdos del pasado, vuelve a revivirlos al reencontrarse con la última persona que deseaba ver en su nueva vida.
1. Reencuentro

**Puertas y ventanas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Reencuentro**

Aun le parecía extraño. Aún le costaba un poco asimilar el giro que había tomado su vida. Sus pensamientos volaron varios meses al pasado, encontrándose de nuevo en Sendai, con sus antiguos compañeros, sus conocidos de toda la vida, y aquel chico... ¿por qué lo recordaba ahora?. Fue despertada por la voz de Sango, su nueva, pero ya muy cercana amiga, ya eran casi como hermanas, a pesar de el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

- Y? ¿cómo regresas a tu casa hoy? - le preguntó Sango, a la salida del colegio.

- Umm... en autobús. Hoy es martes no?

- Sip.

- U.U - exhaló un suspiro de resignación - falta aún toda la semana.

- No te quejes. Por lo menos el Lunes ya pasó. Vamos, voy contigo.

Kagome suspiró otra vez, y se encaminaron ambas hacia el paradero de autobús. Ambas cursaban primer año de preparatoria, en un instituto un tanto apartado de donde vivían, pero con fama de ser uno de los mejores de Tokio.

Se conocían desde hacía seis meses, pero ambas coincidían en sentir que habían sido amigas de toda la vida. Se habían conocido en la escuela, y pronto descubrieron que vivían muy cerca. Así fue creciendo su amistad.

Para ese entonces Kagome ya estaba muy a gusto con su nueva vida, no podía quejarse. Se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, había hecho buenas amigas, y sus notas se hallaban bastante bien en relación al año anterior. Se había esforzado mucho por complacer a su madre en este aspecto, pues era su manera de retribuirle todo lo que hacía por ella. Kagome le estaba muy agradecida por todo, y lamentaba que hubiera tenido que apañárselas sola con dos niños, en una ciudad tan grande.

El padre de Kagome había muerto poco después del nacimiento de Souta, pero su madre recibía el apoyo incondicional del abuelo, y vivían todos juntos en un templo de Sendai. Pero hacía siete meses, el abuelo había muerto debido a su vejez. Así que habían tenido que mudarse a Tokio, donde vivía la familia de su madre, quien los ayudaba, rentándoles una casa a bajo precio, y otorgándole trabajo a su madre en la empresa financiera de la familia.

Kagome admiraba la fuerza y el temple de su madre para superar todas estas duras pruebas que le había impuesto la vida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y siempre preocupada por sus queridos hijos. Por eso Kagome se esforzaba en obtener buenas calificaciones y ayudarle a su madre, lo sentía como una manera de agradecerle por la vida que se había esforzado en darles.

-------------------------------------------------

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquello...

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

Sango la miró un tanto extrañada.

- No me hagas caso '... tonterías mías.

- No iba a preguntarte nada en todo caso - le sonrió - supongo que aún tienes muchas cosas en qué pensar.

- Bueno... si, pero prefiero no recordar nada de eso... me conformo con vivir el presente.

- Es cierto... si aquello te hizo daño es mejor no recordarlo... pero supongo que no puedes evitarlo para siempre, algún día tendrás que confrontarle.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso? eso quedó atrás, y bien atrás. En Sendai.

Sango era la única persona en Tokio que sabía la versión completa del pasado de Kagome en Sendai, era la única a quien se había atrevido a contarle. Era bastante duro, y evitaban hablar de ello, pero lapsos como aquel, solían ocurrirle. Momentos en que lo recordaba, momentos en que su rostro volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos. No eran muy frecuentes, pero sucedían.

- Ya - sonrió, no te preocupes, no pensaré más en ello. Tenemos que concentrarnos en los exámenes.

- U.U - créeme, lo tengo muy presente - suspiró Sango.

- Mira, ya llegamos.

Tocaron la campanilla y bajaron del autobús, aquella parada quedaba a mitad de camino entre las casas de ambas, allí cada una seguía en distintas direcciones.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana... estudia mucho! - se despidió Kagome.

- Y tú más - respondió Sango con una mirada de reproche, y cada una siguió su ruta.

Kagome caminaba a paso ligero las pocas cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a su hogar, sin poder sacarse aquel recuerdo de la cabeza. No cesaba de preguntarse por qué le recordaba tanto aquel día. Qué tenía de especial aquel martes para insertarle su recuerdo en la mente, sin poder quitarlo de ahí.

Ya estaba por llegar, sólo le faltaba doblar la esquina. Se detuvo un momento en la tienda de Myoga a saludarle y comprar unas golosinas para ella y para Souta. Siguió su camino, con una paleta en la boca, la cual cayó al cemento de la calle al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

Frente a su casa, parado en el medio de la calle peatonal, un joven alto, de cabello largo y plateado, observaba fijamente una ventana de cortinas púrpura, con su mirada ambarina.

Kagome se quedó de una pieza. No podía moverse, pero deseaba correr a esconderse de aquella persona que, cual ladrón, venía a quitarle la paz que le había tomado seis meses erigir.

Su corazón latía a mil, mientras intentaba decidir si debía correr a esconderse y esperar que se fuera, ignorarle; lo cual creía imposible debido al carácter del chico, o enfrentarlo y comenzar la guerra.

No tuvo tiempo de decidirse pues el chico ya había volteado, fijando sus ojos dorados en esta asustada e indecisa chica de cabello azabache.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Lo que sorprendió aun más a Kagome. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué hacía en Tokio? frente a su casa.

- Bien, me alegro de no haberme equivocado... efectivamente era aquí - le dedicó una sonrisa que cualquier otra habría considerado irresistible. Y eso fue lo último que Kagome vio antes de acompañar a su paleta a yacer en el pavimento de la calle.

----------------------------------------------

- Lo siento... tengo que irme... es realmente urgente.

- No! por favor espera! me tomará un segundo, por favor escucha. Es una promesa, debo cumplirla.

- No puedo, por favor entiende. Tengo que irme.

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos... la rabia crecía en su interior. Sin decir nada más se volteó indignada, y fue aquella la última vez que le vio.

- TE ODIO!

Al gritar esto último volvió a la realidad, abriendo los ojos. Y se encontró mirando las nubes, de espaldas sobre algo plano y bastante duro. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con una cabellera plateada que caía sobre las rodillas del joven ojiámbar que había provocado su desvanecimiento. Un tanto turbada y confundida, trató de incorporarse, pero la detuvo, un dolor punzante un poco más arriba de su oreja izquierda.

- Ya sé que me odias... por eso he venido.

- Eh? Qué...? Tu!!

- Si - le sonrió él - yo.

- Imbécil - murmuró con odio.

- Inuyasha. Creo que recuerdas bien mi nombre.

- No te creas, no eres digno de que lo haga.

- Pero lo haces - sonrió con arrogancia.

- Y me odio por eso.

Soportando el dolor, logro incorporarse y sentarse apoyada en la muralla. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y descubrió que estaba sangrando.

Inuyasha le tendió su pañuelo y Kagome lo tomó a regañadientes.

- Todo por tu culpa - dijo mientras secaba la sangre con el pañuelo.

- Suelo tener ese efecto en algunas mujeres.

Kagome gruñó y le tiró el pañuelo en la cara, dejándole la mejilla con una leve mancha de sangre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir y provocar todo esto! ¡Mucho menos de hablarme de esa manera! ¡Eres despreciable!

- Lo sé - su mirada se ensombreció un poco con un sentimiento que Kagome no supo cómo interpretar - Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que dejes de pensar eso de mi.

- ¡Nunca...! Escúchame bien. Nunca podrás cambiar lo que ahora pienso de ti!

- Eso lo veremos.

- Uyyy! eres insoportable.

- Antes no pensabas eso.

- Pero ahora sí!

- Ah si?

- Si, ni por todos los dulces del mundo cambiaría mi opinión sobre alguien tan despreciable como tú.

- Ni siquiera... por más de éstos... - le dijo antes de plantar en sus labios rosados un imperioso y acalorado beso, al que Kagome no pudo menos que corresponder con timidez y turbación. !Dios! qué despreciable era! qué arrogante era! y Dios que buen besador era!

Se horrorizó ante este pensamiento y bruscamente separó sus labios de los de él, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra Kagome le propinó tal bofetada que su mano quedó marcada al rojo en la mejilla de él, y su rostro miraba hacia el lado, aún sin recuperarse del golpe.

Qué ser tan despreciable era! Por cuánto tiempo Kagome había deseado con todo su corazón ese beso que le era concedido ahora que no quería saber nada más de él. ¡Qué cruel era el destino!

Había tratado durante meses de borrar el penoso recuerdo de su último encuentro con Inuyasha en Sendai. Y le había costado mucho tiempo resinarse a no verlo nunca más, y a nunca recibir una explicación por lo que le había hecho. ¿Con qué cara venía a besarla ahora? Sabiendo de sus sentimientos, había jugado con ellos hasta satisfacer su crueldad y lograr que ella lo dejara en paz. ¿O no había sido por eso que la abandonó en aquel momento tan decisivo por no querer confirmar sus sospechas? ¿Tanto le aborrecía que ella sintiera cosas por él? Era la única explicación que Kagome creía posible, pero con lo que acababa de suceder, las dudas volvían a surgir como tormentas dentro de su cabeza y ahora le odiaba más por volver a perturbar la paz que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio que Inuyasha se ponía de pie, aún sin mirarla, y volteaba hacia la casa, sobándose la mejilla golpeada. De pronto Kagome se sintió un poco culpable pro haber reaccionado así. Quizás se le había pasado la mano. Pero si no la merecía por el beso, la merecía por lo del día de su despedida 'definitiva'. "_Hasta ahora, había sido definitiva_" pensó Kagome, recordando que seguía tirada en la calle a dos pasos de su casa, y con la cabeza sangrando. Se levantó un poco mareada y, pasando a Inuyasha sin dirigirle la mirada, llegó hasta la puerta y sacó sus llaves. Antes de abrir se volteó a Inuyasha y, sin haberlo pensado, de su boca salió una invitación a entrar. Había sido 'involuntaria' pero ya no podía retractarse. Se golpeó mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer y que, en cierto modo, lamentaría durante un largo tiempo.

Continuará...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No, no están soñando... ¡volví! xD ejjeje**

**bueno primero que nada tengo que disculparme. Soy la peor persona del mundo.**

**Me desaparecí durante mucho tiempo sin decir nada y ya mucha gente me ha pedido que actualize. **

**Explico por qué: **

**1º. Mi compu está muriendo. Le quedan pocos días de su vida actual. Tengo que formatearlo por un maldito virus que no me deja conectarme a internet. Este cap lo estoy subiendo por el pc de mi padre, que gracias a dios está sanito.**

**2º. Se me acabaron las ideas xD! Mátenme! jejeje bueno, en el caso de "Bajo el mismo techo" estoy escribiendo otro cap pero me he demorado milenios porque se me apagó la llama de la imaginación. Además el colegio me tiene demasiado ocupad y en mi tiempo libre estoy dedicada a leer mangas, ver series en youtube y leer la colección de los Reyes Malditos. ¡Si, odienme! por eso digo que soy la peor persona del mundo. Además estoy dedicada un poco más al dibujo que a la escritura.**

**Soy así... me da por épocas. Mi don para el dibujo viene por épocas, y cuando se apaga se prende la llama de la literatura xD perdoon!**

**Bueno, para tratar de compensar un poco (aunque no es mucho lo que puedo hacer ante tamaña falta de mi parte) les traigo este fic que todavía no tengo idea de qué tratará xD se me acaba de ocurrir y lo escribí a medida que me iba iluminando un poco, así que no prometo nada de nada xD.**

**Espero que les guste :P**


	2. Sorpresa

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 2**

**Sorpresa**

Inuyasha sonrió complacido mientras observaba el rostro un tanto desconcertado de su doncella. Suspiró mentalmente, aliviado de que ella hubiera decidido escucharlo, le aterrorizaba pensar que le hubiera rechazado. Después de todo, pasó por muchas cosas para lograr ubicarle.

Entró a la casa. Recordó los días en que ambos vivían en Sendai... y le pareció extraño que en todos los años que se conocían él jamás hubiera visitado su casa. En sus pensamientos, no advirtió que Kagome se había escabullido a curarse la herida. Se extraño un poco cuando lo notó, y un poco nervioso, decidió esperarle en la sala.

- ¡Au! ¡mierda! - susurró al sentir el contacto del alcohol sobre su herida. No era muy profunda, pero dolía mucho. - _"¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto? No lo entiendo... si se supone que no me quería ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? ¿Seguir burlándose de mi?... Es lo más probable, él es capaz de hacerlo, es lo suficientemente infantil" _- ¡ay!... listo. _"¿ahora qué hago?... no debería haberle hecho pasar, debería haberlo mandado de vuelta a Sendai en cuanto lo vi" _(suspiro) Bueno, todavía puedo hacerlo... - inspirando profundo, se puso en marcha hacia la sala, donde lo había dejado. Al llegar ahí, la encontró vacía, eso le extrañó. Con otro suspiro y una venita creciendo en su frente, subió ruidosamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Tal como lo había pensado, el muy intruso estaba ahí, observando y analizando absolutamente todo lo que había en la habitación.

Eso era demasiado, ni siquiera le había dado autorización para entrar ahí en primer lugar.

- Veo que tus modales no han cambiado nada en absoluto - soltó venenosamente.

Inuyasha se volteó con una fotografía en la mano, que originalmente permanecía sobre su mesita de luz, e ignorando olímpicamente sus palabras le preguntó con una sonrisa infantil:

- ¿Quién es?

- Sango - refunfuñó Kagome - es mi mejor amiga... y no la mires así que ya tiene dueño.

- jejeje... aun no lo sabes - dijo tirándose sobre la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Aún no sé qué - lo desafió.

- Nada... ese es el problema, no sabes nada.

- ¡Uyy... no te soporto! ¡Vienes aquí a romper mi paz, invadir mi casa, intrusear mis cosas y aún no dices ni una palabra! ¡Ni siquiera puedes contestarme derechamente una pregunta!

- Bien, estoy aquí por una razón muy sencilla.

- ...

- No me mires así Kagome - dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama - ven - le dijo dando una palmada a la cama a su lado.

Kagome intentaba calmarse y contenerse de arrojarle a la cara todo lo que tuviera al alcance de su mano, por eso, sin replicar accedió a esta última seña.

- Tengo muy claro que me odias - comenzó, muy serio y un tanto nervioso - y también sé que lo merezco. Sé muy bien que ninguna disculpa es válida para justificar lo que hice... pero ... quiero que sepas que lo lamento.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó Kagome, furiosa - ¡Claro! Vienes, te disculpas ¿y esperas que quedemos bien?! ¡No mereces que te perdone! ¡Ni siquiera debería haberte dado la oportunidad de hablarme! ¡Con esto no solucionas nada! ¡No borras todo lo que tuve que sufrir en ese momento y durante estos seis meses! Me defraudaste cuando más te necesitaba, y lo sabías muy bien - terminó bajando un poco la voz, mientras una sombra de dolor cruzaba sus facciones.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente... eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para continuar.

- Está bien, no vine a que dejaras de odiarme ni mucho menos, sólo... tenía que decirte que lo siento... no aguantaba más la culpa de saber lo que debías estar pasando, y pensando de mi.

- No aguantabas la culpa - gruñó Kagome entre dientes. Inuyasha se preparó para un nuevo estallido, pero no llegó - tu te atormentabas con la culpa... Inuyasha, qué mal lo has de haber pasado. Rechazar a una mujer te debe hacer sufrir mucho. Qué dura debe ser tu vida ahora. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Yo sólo tuve que soportar la muerte de mi abuelo, el dejar a todas mis amistades, ser rechazada por el hombre que me gustaba, cambiarme de ciudad y comenzar una vida nueva. ¡Dios! ¿de qué me quejo?, soy muy afortunada comparada contigo - dijo muy tranquila, arrastrando el dolor en cada palabra. Esto le encogió el corazón a Inuyasha, pero además le encendió la ira... ¿qué le pasaba, no se suponía que le quería? ¿por qué no aceptaba sus disculpas? eran sinceras... además no sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar para encontrarla.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, y en un arrebato de posesividad, tomó a Kagome de los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Por Dios mujer! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que termines de escucharme antes de seguir escupiéndome veneno?! Ya te dije que no espero que me perdones, solo quiero que sepas por qué hice lo que hice.

Kagome se quedó completamente quieta, mirándole a los ojos. Ahora que su ola de furia había pasado, las lágrimas comenzaban a pujar por salir de sus ojos. No podía hablar. Tenía un nudo de pena y rabia en la garganta.

Inuyasha al verla así no pudo contener el deseo de abrazarla. Le dolía aún más saber que ella estaba así por culpa suya y de nadie más.

Kagome no iba a dejarse vencer. A pesar de que ya no podía contener más el llanto, sólo una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, yendo a parar al hombro del chico. Se separó de él y le miró escéptica.

- Y bien, ¿para eso viniste?

- Si - contestó él, un tanto extrañado por la actitud que ahora adoptaba la chica frente a él.

- Bien, ya puedes irte - dijo levantándose y parándose a un lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera - de todas formas no te perdono.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí sentado. La miraba con una mezcla de rencor y desconcierto.

Había ido a verla sabiendo muy bien que no aceptaría sus disculpas muy fácilmente, que tendría que luchar contra su odio. Pero siempre pensó que de todos modos cedería. Le sorprendió todo lo que se había fortalecido su personalidad durante estos seis meses, y lo terca que ese había puesto. Con el pesar de la derrota en el semblante, se levantó orgulloso y pasó a Kagome sin mirarla, bajando la escalera y abriendo la puerta de calle. Parado en el umbral le dedicó una mirada un tanto ambigua de emociones a la chica que venía bajando lentamente la escalera.

- Adiós - le dijo ella.

- Adiós no. Hasta pronto - le dedicó una última sonrisa orgullosa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a una Kagome, inmóvil, confundida y angustiada al otro lado de la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaa! - soltó estirándose - por fin terminé con los deberes. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Kagome con los ejercicios de trigonometría. Debería llamarle.

- Sango - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

- Pasa Kohaku, ya he terminado, no te preocupes.

- Ah... eh, madre dice que bajes a cenar, ya está listo.

- Muchas gracias - le sonrió a su pequeño hermano - voy enseguida.

Kohaku salió de la habitación y sango se paró de su escritorio. Se estiró por segunda vez y ordenó sus libros y apuntes que colmaban la mesa del escritorio. Metió todo de vuelta en su mochila, y calzándose sus zapatillas de hogar se encaminó hacia la cocina. Más tarde llamaría a Kagome.

Bajó las escaleras y se reunió con su familia en la mesa. Se disponía a arrodillarse en su lugar cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Yo contesto. No te molestes Kohaku - le dijo al chico que se disponía a ponerse de pie. Salió del comedor y llegó al teléfono del recibidor.

- Hola? - dijo al levantar el auricular.

- ¿Sango?

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Miroku! - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Como estás Sanguito? - preguntó el chico, al otro lado del teléfono.

- Mmm... un poco cansada de los estudios, pero bien, ¿y tu?

- Algo parecido - Sango escuchaba un trajín de cosas al otro lado del teléfono y preguntó por ello.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¿yo? nada, es mi primo que está acomodando otro futón. Se va a quedar una temporada conmigo.

- ¿Tu primo? ¿Bankotsu?

- No, no lo conoces, no es de Tokio, por eso aloja en mi casa por ahora. Viene a arreglar un asunto del que no me ha querido comentar nada.

- Umm, pues será. ¿Para qué me llamabas?

- Jeje, para proponerte algo - sonrió malicioso, contento de que no pudiera verle - ¿podrías mañana esperarme a la salida del instituto? voy a mostrarte algo.

- Bueno, si, supongo - contestó un tanto extrañada por la petición - claro.

- No tendrás que esperar mucho, salgo 20 minutos después que tu. Prométeme que esperarás.

- Si, si, te lo prometo.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. Te quiero Sanguito.

- Yo también Miroku. Hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono muy animada. Le encantaba que la sorprendiera y esperaba con ansias el día siguiente. Volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro, y comenzaron con alegría la cena familiar.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Kagome... ¿por qué esa cara? - preguntó Sango a su amiga al llegar al paradero donde se juntaban para irse a la escuela.

- No dormí mucho - se limitó a contestar Kagome, prefería no comentar nada sobre el motivo de su desvelo, mientras antes lo olvidara mejor. Además si Sango lo sabía probablemente iría hasta Sendai a ahorcar a Inuyasha.

- Ven, sube - le apremió Sango. El autobús ya estaba frente a ellas y Kagome no se había dado cuenta.

Después de media hora de escasa conversación, llegaron al instituto. Kagome se dirigió al salón, pero Sango pasó a ver primero a Miroku, antes de que sonara la campana. Miroku ya estaba en tercer año, y el resto de la escuela aún no se explicaba por qué Sango. Era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Pero a pesar de eso se había fijado en una chica de primero, y bastante tranquila.

Ellos se habían visto en los pasillos, pero se conocieron realmente en el grupo de música de la escuela. Miroku tocaba piano maravillosamente, y era parte del grupo desde que había ingresado al instituto. Sango a su ingreso también postuló, y gracias a su gran talento con la flauta traversa fue rápidamente integrada. Así nació todo entre los dos, y no mucha gente estaba enterada de ello. Pues el grupo de música era integrado por un grupo bastante selecto y no muy numeroso de personas.

Kagome se quedó en el salón, mirando hacia la cancha de deportes desde la ventana. Siempre había estado agradecida de sentarse al lado de ésta, le significaba una grata distracción para la presión de las materias. Sobre todo matemáticas y física. No eran materias que le agradaran del todo, tampoco era muy buena en ellas.

Sango llegó un poco antes del toque de la campana. Y las clases transcurrieron un poco más rápido de lo normal para Kagome, lo malo es que no logró concentrarse ni escuchar nada de éstas, pues su mente aún volaba entre el dorado de los ojos de Inuyasha. Sango por su parte, casi no pudo soportar que el tiempo transcurriera tan lento. Estaba demasiado ansiosa de que terminara la jornada como para escuchar atentamente las clases. Lo único que quería era que terminaran pronto.

En el descanso de mediodía, Kagome y Sango fueron a comer sus almuerzos a la azotea, donde siempre iban, pues agradecían la ausencia de personas para poder conversar en paz.

Kagome ya había terminado de comer, y recostada sobre las baldosas, observaba las nubes pasar.

- ¿Kagome te sucede algo? - preguntó Sango, llevándose a la boca un bocado de su comida.

- Bueno... no, nada muy relevante la verdad. Sólo tonterías - dijo tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

- Mmm - le respondió su amiga, aún con la boca llena, y sin creerle ni una palabra - _"tiene que ser algo bastante malo para que no quiera conversarlo... solo espero que no tenga que ver con ese". _Kagome te conté que en al salón de Miroku llegó un alumno nuevo?

- No... no lo habías dicho - dijo Kagome sin mucho interés - y ¿cómo es?

- No lo sé, aún no lo he visto.

- No estuviste ahí en la mañana?

- Si, pero él no había llegado aun, Miroku me lo contó en el descanso. Lo conocieron hoy.

- Ah...

Kagome estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamiento como para prestar real atención a lo que su amiga le decía. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni un sólo minuto de su encuentro del día anterior con Inuyasha. Era demasiado extraño para aceptarlo. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que había sido un sueño. Y esto la inquietaba aún más, la verdad es que no podía comprobarlo de ninguna manera. La única evidencia era su herida, pero perfectamente podría haberse desmayado de alguna otra cosa, y a raíz del golpe haber alucinado todo aquello. Inconscientemente deseaba que hubiera sido así.

A su espalda escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de las escaleras. Supuso que sería Miroku... era el único que subía aparte de ellas, así que no se molestó en mirar.

- Sanguito, sabía que estarías aquí.

- Aja - contestó ella, probando otro bocado. Se levantó, y pasando a Kagome, fue a saludar a su novio. Kagome, aun sin voltear escuchó un cuchicheo... aunque decidió no darle mayor importancia... después de todo, estaban enamorados. Qué fastidio. Eso pensaba, aun con su mirada fija en el cielo, y casi sufrió un infarto cuando su perspectiva visual se vio interrumpida por unos brillantes ojos dorados y unos largos cabellos plateados que le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

- Hola - le sonrió Inuyasha. Kagome se paró como pudo, y con una mano en el pecho se sentó apoyándose en la baranda.

- Qué... qué haces... aquí? - dijo respirando con dificultad.

- Te dije que nos veríamos pronto – contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Continuará...


	3. Respiro

Eso pensaba, aun con su mirada fija en el cielo., y casi sufrió un infarto cuando su perspectiva visual se vio interrumpida por unos brillantes ojos dorados y unos largos cabellos plateados que le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

- Hola - le sonrió Inuyasha. Kagome se paró como pudo, y con una mano en el pecho se sentó apoyándose en la baranda.

- Qué... qué haces... aquí? - dijo respirando con dificultad.

- Te dije que nos veríamos pronto – contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 3**

**Respiro**

- ¿Qué estas haciendo TÚ aquí? - preguntó Kagome, aún alterada por el susto y la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿ustedes se conocen? - preguntó Miroku divertido, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Si!/¡No! - respondieron al unísono, lo que le provocó al chico de ojos violeta, una carcajada.

- ¡No! Sólo.. emm... tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la entrada... porque... me pasó a llevar, si... y ya saben como reacciono cuando me siento pasada a llevar - dijo esto último arrastrando cada palabra, y echándole a Inuyasha una mirada asesina. - Pero nada más.

- Mmm... bueno, en ese caso, los dejamos para que se arreglen - dijo Sango, guiñándole un ojo a Kagome, y llevándose a Miroku por el brazo. - Nos vemos en el salón Kagome! - le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que Kagome vio como su última salvación se perdía detrás de la puerta, se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, sin darse cuenta casi.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Inuyasha divertido, observando, cómo Kagome parecía haberse alterado tanto con le pregunta de Miroku - ¿Por qué les mentiste? - no podía evitar sonreír ante la visión de una Kagome preocupada y temerosa de admitir que se conocían...

- Por que si Sango se entera de quién eres, te mata. - dijo casi sin aliento, tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura y recoger del suelo su dignidad.

- ¿Sango? pff... vamos, ella no podría... se ve una chica muy dulce.

Antes de contestar, Kagome sintió una especie de ira al oír estas ultimas palabras.

- ¡Ja! ¡Vas a ver lo dulce que va a ser contigo cuando le diga quién eres!

- Mmmm... ¿y por qué no le dijiste ahora? - preguntó Inuyasha, con superioridad.

- Porque si te hubiera matado en ese instante no podría haberte matado yo después. ¡Qué crees que haces aquí!

- ¿Qué crees tu?

Esta pregunta descolocó un poco a Kagome, pero no bajó la guardia. Rápidamente, logró pensar en algo insultante.

- Creo que eres un imbécil que perdió toda entretención y lo único que le quedaba era venir a molestar a la que solía ser su saco de boxeo.

Inuyasha soltó una risa sincera que hizo enfurecer aun más a la chica. Pero ya no le salían las palabras. Respiró hondo, y trató de recuperar el control. ¡Como lograba sacarla de quicio ese hombre!

A Inuyasha le chocó un poco esta respuesta... él no la consideraba un saco ni mucho menos... le extrañó que ella tuviera esa idea. Y le asustó pensar que quizás ella se sentía así por su forma de tratarla. Admitía que no era muy dulce, pero no creía tratarla mal ¿o si?

- ¿Qué? ¿me encontraste la razón? - le ladró Kagome, al verlo sumido en un silencio pensativo.

Él, al escucharla se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sabía que eso la enojaría aun más. Bueno quizás si era tan malo.

- Uy!!! contigo no se puede hablar racionalmente! - le gritó volteando, y caminando en dirección a la salida.

- Espera... - la detuvo con una voz suave y tranquila, que hizo sentir a la chica como si se derritiera - Aun no te he dicho por qué estoy aquí ¿no era eso lo que querías saber?

- Ya no me interesa - dijo Kagome a modo de afirmación, volteando nuevamente hacia él.

- Bien. Mejor, así te dejas de gritar y me escuchas sin interrumpir. Ven - le dijo, sentándose en el suelo a piernas cruzadas.

Kagome se acercó, un tanto reacia, y se sentó frente a él, a una distancia prudente.

Lo miró con una expresión de 'te escucho', aunque sin demostrarle su interés. Inuyasha tragó saliva, y comenzó:

- Bueno, ya te dije lo que quería, ayer en tu casa - Kagome iba a abrir la boca para soltarle alguna cosa, pero él la detuvo - Déjame seguir mujer, así no vamos a terminar nunca, después me gritas todo lo que quieras. Bueno, quizás no TODO lo que quieras... eso podría ser un año... Pero bueno! escucha. Sé que no me crees, o que no quieres creerme. Pero vine aquí a disculparme - intentaba ignorar las expresiones de la chica para poder continuar tranquilo. - Ese día... sé que para ti fui la peor persona del mundo, y no voy a gastar tu tiempo en hacerte oír mis explicaciones, porque sé que tampoco me entenderías. - Kagome soltó un bufido y una mirada que decían 'Qué crees que no estoy a tu nivel intelectual para entenderlo?' pero intentó pasarla por alto - Pero tuve mis razones para hacer lo que hice. Y esas razones eran completamente idiotas, y me di cuenta de ello dos meses después. Bueno, me sentí muy mal, y tomé la decisión de disculparme... pero habías cambiado tu móvil, y al parecer hiciste lo mismo con tu e-mail. Lo que me dificultó un poco las cosas... Bueno - Inuyasha ya comenzaba a sonrojarse por las cosas que estaba confesando y por la forma en que la chica lo miraba - Tardé todo este tiempo en encontrarte... y una vez que lo hice hablé con mi padre y lo convencí para trasladarme a Tokio... y aquí estoy, sólo quería disculparme. Sigues molesta conmigo? - preguntó casi con miedo a la respuesta.

Esta tardó bastante. Kagome no decía nada... sólo lo miraba, con esos ojos inquisidores... esas infinitas piscinas de chocolate... sólo lo miraba... Realmente no podía creerse todo eso...

- ¿Esperabas que te creyera todo eso? - pudo soltar al fin.

Esta vez fue el turno del chico de quedar sin palabras. Se sintió realmente herido por estas simples seis palabras... se imaginó un montón de situaciones en que la chica no lo perdonaba, le gritaba... pero nunca se imaginó que no le creyera... se sintió realmente ofendido. Miró a Kagome con una expresión casi de desolación y se levantó consternado. Se dirigió al borde de la terraza y se apoyó en los barrotes, mirando hacia las canchas.

Kagome por unos momentos se sintió culpable. Pero reprimió ese sentimiento convenciéndose de que él sólo buscaba reírse de ella.. no le había sido suficiente todo aquello.

Flash Back 

- Mamá - gritó hacia arriba de las escaleras - vuelvo en unas horas, tengo que ir a dejar esto a casa de Yuka.

- Está bien hija, pero vuelve antes de que anochezca... a esa hora partiremos.

- Si mamá - contestó con la voz apagada - nos vemos.

- Cuídate hija.

Bajó las escaleras del templo con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, y las manos temblorosas. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se vio parada frente a aquella casa. Tomó un bocanada del aire helado de Diciembre, y armándose de un valor que creía no tener se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y frente a ella apareció un chico alto, de largos cabellos plateados y mirada dorada, pero fría. Esto puso aún más nerviosa a la chica pero ya no podía retroceder, con una vocecilla que no reconoció como suya preguntó por el hermano menor.

- Si, espera - el chico juntó la puerta y Kagome pudo escuchar cómo le llamaba - Eh idiota, ven... una chica te busca.

Unos segundos después escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras, y tragó otro gran respiro. Aliento que casi pierde al ver al chico que buscaba parado frente a ella.

- Hola Inuyasha - le saludó tratando de parecer casual.

- Hola boba, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observándola atentamente.

- Quería... pedirte que me acompañaras... Tengo que dejar esto a casa de Yuka - dijo mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba y sintiendo hervir sus mejillas, a pesar del frío que hacía - y no quería ir sola... como vives cerca pensé que quizás puedas acompañarme.

Aquí venía lo peor... si le decía que no, ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

- Mmmm... está bien, espera voy a por mi abrigo.

Cerró la puerta, dejándola afuera y por fin logró soltar un suspiro de alivio, que se condensó formando un halo de vapor. Estaba tan aliviada que no reparó en la poca consideración del chico, de dejarla ahí afuera esperando con el frío que hacía.

Cuando volvió, emprendieron la caminata por el helado pavimento, y bromeando como siempre lo hacían recorrieron el trayecto hasta la casa de Yuka. Una vez allí, Kagome le entregó la bolsa y se despidieron con ciertas miradas de complicidad entre ella. Kagome ya estaba decidida, y eso pudo leerle en sus ojos.

Ya en el camino de vuelta, a pocas cuadras de su casa. Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que se despedían ahí, pues él no regresaba a su casa. Iba a la casa de su amigo, que vivía en esa calle. Kagome, se alarmó... ya era el momento y no sabía cómo comenzar.

- Eh... espera - le dijo turbada, deteniéndolo por la manga.

- Qué? Tengo que irme ¿Qué pasa?

- No te vayas todavía, tengo que decirte algo... - dijo sonrojándose, pero sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos.

- No puedes decírmelo después, llevo prisa... me están esperando - la apremió.

- No... me voy hoy, ya lo sabes puedes tan sólo escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

- Lo siento Kagome, me están esperando, no puedo demorarme más. Nos vemos - le gritó mientras salía corriendo calle abajo.

Kagome se quedó pasmada. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Se imaginó muchas veces cómo podría reaccionar a su confesión, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que se negara a escucharla. Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar abundantemente de sus ojos, solo una pregunta cruzaba por su cabeza, sin poder moverse de donde él la había dejado... sin poder quitar la mirada del camino por el que se había alejado _"¿Por qué?"_ y esa misma pregunta la atormentaba desde ese día. Y fue aquel día, aquel 16 de Diciembre, el día en que nació su odio por Inuyasha Taisho.

End Flash Back 

Aun no se lo perdonaba... y tampoco creía que pudiera hacerlo nunca. Un sentimiento extraño la invadía al mirar a Inuyasha, aún mirando el horizonte, con un aire desolado. Pero estaba demasiado herida como para sentirse mal por él. Quería que desapareciera una vez más de su vida... no quería seguir recordándolo, no sólo el penoso final que tuvo su relación, su presencia también le hacía evocar los recuerdos de la muerte de su abuelo... y todo lo que acaeció sobre su familia ese triste Diciembre.

Sólo quería saber una cosa... sólo deseaba saber el por qué. Inuyasha se había disculpado... había reconocido en parte, lo mal que se había comportado, pero aún no le decía por qué. ¿Cobardía? ¿sabía lo que Kagome quería decirle y temía escucharlo? ¿tanto le desagradaba? Quizás simplemente le daba igual que fuera la última vez que se viesen... le daba igual no verla más y no consideraba necesario perder su tiempo en despedidas ¿era eso? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kagome en voz alta... sin mirar a su interlocutor... dirigiendo su mirada al vacío.

Inuyasha la miró con cierto desconcierto

- ¿Por qué, qué? Kagome. - dijo calmadamente... sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - su voz salió apagada por la congoja que comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la chica. Se sentó a su lado, pero Kagome aún no quitaba los ojos del frente.

- Sabía que algún día vendría esa pregunta... después de todo, creo que te gustaría más escuchar eso que mis disculpas. - la observó... su expresión no cambiaba, decidió continuar - Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé - esta vez Kagome levantó la mirada, un tanto sorprendida, pero aún así no le miró - Es por eso que decidí buscarte y disculparme... porque aún no puedo perdonarme haberte dejado ahí. Tratando de pretender que no me importaba que fuera la última vez que nos veríamos... nuestra despedida.

Hizo una pausa... esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la chica, pero ella solo escuchaba, callada, y sin concederle siquiera una mirada.

- Quizás tenía miedo. Quizás me aterraba lo que pudiera pasar si te dejaba continuar. Sé por qué me odias Kagome... pero en ese entonces me asustaba lo que, creo, sentías por mi. Me aterraba no saber cómo corresponderte Kagome, por eso traté con todos mis esfuerzos de no darte más razones para quererme. Mírame, soy un imbécil... tú te merecías a alguien mejor, alguien que supiera de mujeres... alguien que estuviera contigo. Supongo que lo que más temía era enamorarme de ti y no volver a verte más. El problema es que sin haberme dado cuenta... ya estaba enamorado de ti.

Ante estas palabras Kagome no pudo seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una creciente angustia alojada en su garganta, se volteó a mirar directamente a esos ojos ambarinos, que llenos de remordimientos imploraban la absolución.

La mente y el corazón de Kagome trabajaban a mil. Aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en su pared de odio hacia el chico... pero al mismo tiempo le causaba aun más dolor enterarse de que él si albergaba sentimientos por ella y jamás se lo confesó. Jamás lograron aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos, antes de que la chica tuviera que partir. A Kagome, permanentemente le angustiaba la indecisión... deseaba con todo su ser que Inuyasha supiera de sus sentimientos y que le correspondiera, pero justamente el miedo a que eso no pasara la llevaron a guardar silencio hasta el ultimo momento. De hecho... de no ser por la promesa que le hizo a Eri, la noche anterior a su partida, se habría llevado consigo el silencio hasta Tokio, y se habría evitado todo el dolor de aquella vacía despedida. Aunque probablemente también habría sufrido mucho reprochándose no haberse confesado nunca.

Inuyasha se había levantado nuevamente, y volvía a mirar el horizonte. Desde la baranda siguió hablando.

- Puedes seguir odiándome por cobarde, aunque dudo que alguien pueda odiar esa faceta de mi, más de lo que yo mismo la odio.- guardó silencio unos momentos, el ambiente estaba realmente tenso - Y quiero que sepas que lo que más lamento es no haberme despedido debidamente. Una amistad como la nuestra merecía un adiós más apropiado, y sé que a ti te debe haber dolido tanto, o más que a mi - dichas estas palabras miró a la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Aquella expresión le dificultó aun más la tarea de contener las lágrimas, pero no volvería a mostrarle esa debilidad. Le había odiado tanto, había esperado tanto por una explicación que incluso podía conformarse con escuchar que todo había sido una jugarreta cruel, incluso habría soportado oír que lo hubiera hecho por reírse de ella. Pero ahora estaba ahí, después de tantos meses, diciéndole que alguna vez la quiso, y que el miedo a enfrentar sus sentimientos lo habían llevado a huir.

Ese triste suceso de aquel diciembre habían destruido su autoestima y llegó a pensar lo peor de si misma al ser rechazada de esa manera. Esto ahora era realmente un gran alivio para su ego... pero no aliviaba sus heridas.

Era más de lo que ella se había imaginado, pero aún así no se sentía completamente capaz de perdonarlo, aún no podía y sabía que eso le iba a traer más problemas. Después de tanta sinceridad, no podía mentirle y decirle que le perdonaba, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho, no se merecía que le mintiera.

Continuará...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que les guste mi nueva creación. Yo personalmente, le tengo mis dudas. xD**

**Quizás está demasiado telenovela venezolana xD pero la historia nació a raíz de una historia real... así que si queda muy cebollienta se deberá solamente a mi forma de escribir U.U**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews D**

**Matta ne! **


	4. Caminos

Ese triste suceso de aquel diciembre habían destruido su autoestima y llegó a pensar lo peor de si misma al ser rechazada de esa manera. Esto ahora era realmente un gran alivio para su ego... pero no aliviaba sus heridas.

Era más de lo que ella se había imaginado, pero aún así no se sentía completamente capaz de perdonarlo, aún no podía y sabía que eso le iba a traer más problemas. Después de tanta sinceridad, no podía mentirle y decirle que le perdonaba, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho, no se merecía que le mintiera.

--------------------------------------------------

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 4**

**Caminos**

El silencio los envolvió durante varios minutos, hasta que Inuyasha decidió que era suficiente, la dejaría pensar a solas.

- Bien... espero que creas algo de lo que te he dicho, porque la unica razón por la que estoy aquí ahora es para conseguir que dejes de odiarme.

A Kagome se le apretó el pecho al oir estas ultimas palabras... Si supiera cuanto apaciguaban su odio aquellas palabras. Por mucho que trataba de escudarse en el rencor, no podía evitar conmoverse con el chico. Aun así le parecía demasiado extraño todo aquello... Nunca lo consideró un hombre caaz de hacer todo aquello por una mujer, y aun desconfiaba. Estaba completamente confundida... su orgullo no le permitía creer a ciegas en las palabras de Inuyasha, pero su corazón gritaba por concederle el perdon... estaba perdida.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta, Inuyasha ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola con sus pensamietos. Realmente le complicaba aquella situación... sus sentimientos se encontraban, contradiciéndose... ¿Por qué tenía que llegar de nuevo a remecer su mundo? ¿Cuando iba a dejar de hacerlo?

Se levantó del suelo, y se apoyó en la baranda donde minutos antes había estado Inuyasha, observando el mismo horizonte que ahora ella divisaba. Intentaba distraerse... no se atrevía a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, quería posponer cuanto pudiera la decición de perdonarlo o no. Miró la hora, y recién en ese minuto tuvo consciencia del tiempo que habían estado hablando los dos. Ya no alcazaba a llegar ni siquiera al final de la clase. Para cuando llegara al salón, la campana de salida ya estaría sonando. De pronto la asaltó un pensamiento un tanto urgente.

¿Qué debía decirle a Sango sobre Inuyasha? No le agradaba mentirle a su amiga... pero si le decía que Inuyasha era el chico que la abandonó y ridiculizó en el pasado, a él lo estragulaba y a ella la sermonearía durante horas por volver a hablarle.

En ese tipo de asuntos Sango era muy dura. Miroku sufría directamente las consecuencias... sobre todo físicas.

Al escuchar la campana, emprendió el regreso al salón. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al campo de tiro. Los miércoles y los viernes asisitía al club de Arquería... una de esas raras habilidades que se había sorprendido de tener cuando las descubrió. Le servía mucho para despejar su mente y descargar un poco el estress. Ese día le iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Al terminar la práctica emprendió el regreso a su casa, aún pensando en su conversación con Inuyasha. Al llegar a casa debía llamar a Sango... probablemente iba a interrogarla sobre el chico... y aun no sabía qué decirle... Mientras no se solucionara todo, no podía decirle verdaderamente quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y miró hacia adentro, casi se desvanece al ver a Inuyasha sentado en la mesa, compartiendo una tasa de té con su madre. Se le cayeron las llaves de las manos, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verlo.

- Kagome! mira quién está a aquí! No es genial que haya venido a verte? - le sonrió su madre. Ella nunca se enteró de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos dos... se quedó hasta la parte en que eran buenos amigos, era comprensible el trato que le daba.

Kagome ya estaba harta... se sentía enferma, ese día habían sido demasiadas sorpresas como para no estar de mal humor, además era el colmo que ni siquiera en su casa pudiera estar tranquila y a salvo de él.

Le sonrió forzadamente a su invitado, y apenas su madre volteó le dedicó la más asesina de sus miradas. Dejó pesadamete la mochila en el suelo, las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y, como si Inuyasha no existiera comenzó a contarle su día y preguntar por la comida.

- Tu amigo se quedará a cenar esta noche - le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Genial - le "sonrió" Kagome.

- Inuyasha, si quieres puedes subir con Kagome hasta que esté lista la cena... yo los llamaré.

- Muchas gracias señora Higurashi - respondió él, soriéndole a Kagome. Ésta no lo podía creer, parecía que su madre lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, por qué no podía dejarla tranquila de una vez?

Kagome subió primero, muriéndose por dentro, sin saber qué decir ni qué actitud tomar... depués de todo, había quedado bastante descolocada con las últimas palabras del chico en la azotea.

Giró la perilla de la puerta con manos temblorosas, y siempre pendiente de la presencia que la seguía. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se volteó, reuniendo todo su vlaor, para encararlo.

Pero él había sido más rápido y ya no se encontraba detrás de ella, sino acostado de costado en su cama, mirando alrededor.

A Kagome le enfureció de sobremanera esa actitud, pero por respeto a la opinion que su madre tenía de él, no podía gritarle como le urgía hacerlo en ese momento. Se tragó su rabia con esfuerzo, contó hasta diez y se volteó a sacar sus cuadernos de la mochila y ponerlos en el escritorio. Aun sin mirarlo, apartó la silla y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

Inuyasha por su parte la observaba con una sonrisa discreta, en silencio. Se mantuvo entretenido unos minutos observando la decoración de la habitación... para su gusto, los tonos no se ajustaba muy bien a la personalidad de Kagome... Era toda rosada y colores claros... algunos peluches y un librero un tanto sobrecargado. Cortinas color lila el cubrecamas era de un rosa más claro con volantes en los bordes. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para comentarle lo que pensaba sobre su cuarto. Kagome colteó hacia él, y con sus ojos chocolate penetrándolo le preguntó, aun bastante enojada.

- Puedes decirme quién rayos te autorizó para venir a mi casa? ¿No te parece suficiente, incluso exagerado, venir a buscarme a Tokio, a mi escuela, para que también tengas que venir a perseguirme a mi propia casa?

Inuyasha le sonrió paciete, y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestarle

- ¿Qué quieres que te responda primero? - sabia muy bien el efecto que tendrian esas palabras, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho haciendo enojar a aquella chica... sí quizás ella tenía razón en algunos aspectos de su personalidad, pero fastidiarla era un mal hábito que no quería cambiar. Adoraba verla alterada, las mejillas sonrosadas, y el ceño fruncido por la irritacion... Qué podía hacerle... él era asi.

Kagome apretó los puños y respiró hondo, conteniendose dificutosamente de ir y tirarlo por la ventana en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - repondió con los dientes apretados - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tenía ganas de ver a tu madre - respondió muy serio.

- No jueges Inuyasha, quiero la verdad.

- Bien, supongo que quería verte a ti... y de paso ganarme a tu madre... ¿no te parece una buena jugada?

- ¿Estás buscando que te odie más? Porque con esto estás echando a perder todos tus esfuerzos por conseguir que te perdone y que vuelva a confiar en ti... a menos que lo que realmente quieres es irritarme más y no dejarme tranquila nunca... que nunca pueda olvidar lo que me hiciste... ¿Por qué no me dejas olvidarte!Tengo derecho a vivir tranquila! - terminó, casi gritando pero en silencio... ahogando sus palabras.

- ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo? ¿O es que no quieres aceptarlo? - preguntó, esta vez con el rostro serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo?

- No entiendes que estoy aquí para intentar acercarme más a ti... !no para hacer que me odies! ¡Eres tú la que está coartando mis esfuerzos y la que no me deja demostrar lo que realmente busco!No me has dado la oportunidad! Lo único que haces es enojarte conmigo, gritarme, y hacerme las mismas preguntas una y otra vez... ¿Me equivoco?

Kagome no contestó... durante unos 10 segundo estuvo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Bruscamente volteó e intentó seguir con sus deberes, más bien, pretender seguir con sus deberes. Pero su cuerpo no podía dejar de estar atento a los movimientos de la persona que tenía detrás... su mente intentaba evitarlo... pero esa sensación de vulnerabilidad era superior. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y fue en ese momento cuando decidió voltearse a encarar nuevamente al chico.

Se giró en el asiento, esta vez un poco más lento, esperando ver al chico sentado en la cama mirándola con reproche, pero su vista se vio cortada mucho antes por un par de ojos dorados, que a la misma altura que los suyos no dejaban de aproximarse. Y fue así, sin haber tenido tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta, como de pronto se encontró sintiendo en sus labios, la infinitamente suave sensación del contacto con los de Inuyasha.

No pudo más que resignarse y entregarse a aquella extraña y placentera caricia. Era realmente irónico que le sucedieran todas estas cosas ahora que no las quería. O al menos ahora que intentaba convencerse de que no las quería.

Aquella union tan sensual y tan cargada de emociones duró hasta que ambos les faltó el aliento. Se separaron lentamente... Inuyasha con la vista fija en Kagome... pero ella en cambio no parecía reaccionar... aun mantenía su mirada fija en los labios que estuvo besando, como hipnotizada. Para sorpresa del chico, no lo abofeteó como la vez anterior,y sonrió ante este pensamiento, realmente era un progreso.

Kagome pudo salir de su embobamiento sólo cuando vio los labios del chico, extenderse en una hermosa sonrisa. En ese momento recién fue conciente de lo que acababa de hacer... inconscientemente lo había perdonado correspondiédole ese beso, y eso ambos lo sabían.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lo que hizo sonreír más abiertamente a Inuyasha. Kagome realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él la había descubierto, no había caso negarle algo tan obvio. Claramente lo había perdonado, y aunque no lo dijera, (aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta, en realidad) apreciaba todo lo que él estaba haciendo por recuperar su confianza.

Aun así no había perdido todavía aquella guerra... aquel momento de debilidad le concedió una victoria a Inuyasha, pero aún faltaban muchas batallas por librar, no iba a ser tan fácil como besarla cada vez que quisiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Kagome estaba a medio abrir la boca para hacerle saber esto cuando, desde el primer piso se escuchó la voz de la señora higurashi, que los llamaba a cenar.

Inuyasha aún observaba a Kagome con una sonrisa. La mirada desafiante de la chica volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿te comió la lengua el perro?

Ante este juego de palabras, el rostro de Kagome volvió a enrojecer violentamente, y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

En su interior se debatía entre el deseo de golpearlo, y de volver a besarlo... ambos eran igual de fuertes. Para su propia salud mental, su sentido común se impuso en el dilema y optó por callar. Intentando adoptar una actitud lo más natural posible (tarea titánica en su estado de turbación) se levantó de la silla, la dejó debajo del escritorio, y dirigiéndole una mirada a Inuyasha que intentaba demostrar calma, como si nada hubiera sucedido, le dio a entender que bajaran.

Cuando la chica se hubo volteado para bajar las escaleras, Inuyasha sonrió sinceramente... le fascinaba esa forma de ser... intentando ocultar lo que sentía sólo para mantener aquella ridícula guerra. En ocasiones Kagome podía ser realmente infantil. También adoraba ese aspecto de ella. Además para él, que sus besos fueran correspondidos significaba la victoria... sin mencionar que adoraba besarla, era casi una necesidad.

Durante la cena, Kagome no pronunció más palabras que las respuestas breves a las preguntas que le hacía su madre. Dejó que ella e Inuyasha conversaran durante toda la comida. Le sorprendió lo bien que parecían llevarse... eso era otro punto a favor para Inuyasha.

Él por su parte, la observaba de reojo cada vez que la señora Higurashi bajaba la vista hacia su cena. Y se regocijaba al imaginarse lo que Kagome estaba pensando. Probablemente no podía perdonarse por haber cedido tan fácilmente a sus caricias.

Realmetne disfrutó aquella cena. Además aprovechó la conversacion con la madre de la chica para enterarse de algunos detalles de su partida, así como de su llegada a Tokio.

La señora Higurashi se guardó de mencionar el estado emocional de su hija durante todo aquel proceso, algo que Kagome, internamente le agradeció mucho. Eso jamás se lo revelaría a Inuyasha, no le daría la satisfacción de saber todo lo que sufrió por él.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era subirle más el ego y la confianza en que ella aun sentía cosas por él. En demostrarle lo contrario se esforzaría hasta el máximo. Quería hacerle sentir, por lo menos la décima parte del dolor que ella se atuvo a sufrir.

Continuará...

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Qué cena más tensa eh? **

**Bueno, de nuevo debo disculparme por el retraso. Debe ser muy desagradable leer mis historias por culpa de eso '**

**Lo que pasa es que en vacaciones viajamos mucho con mi famila, y se me dificulta mucho el acceso a un computador.**

**Por eso aprovecho de decir que es probable que tambien tarde mucho con la prox actualización, por el mismo motivo.**

**Espero k me perdonen, y por supuesto, que les guste esta continuación.**

**Tambien agradezco mucho los reviews... realmente son lo que me llena de animo para seguir escribiendo :P**

**jejeje muchas gracias!**

**Au revoir!**


	5. Perdones

Realmente disfrutó aquella cena. Además aprovechó la conversacion con la madre de la chica para enterarse de algunos detalles de su partida, así como de su llegada a Tokio.

La señora Higurashi se guardó de mencionar el estado emocional de su hija durante todo aquel proceso, algo que Kagome, internamente le agradeció mucho. Eso jamás se lo revelaría a Inuyasha, no le daría la satisfacción de saber todo lo que sufrió por él.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era subirle más el ego y la confianza en que ella aun sentía cosas por él. En demostrarle lo contrario se esforzaría hasta el máximo. Quería hacerle sentir, por lo menos la décima parte del dolor que ella se atuvo a sufrir.

-------------------------------------------------

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 5**

**Perdones**

Cuando terminaron de cenar ya estaba completamente oscuro. Kagome ya se había calmado bastante, incluso se permitió reir ante las bromas de Inuyasha, y disfrutar de la extraña situacion. Ya no tenia caso seguir resistiéndose. Se levantaron de la mesa, Inuyasha ayudó a las dos mujeres a lavar los platos y cuando ya era la hora de irse a Kagome le asaltó una duda que le sorprendió no haber pensado antes.

- Inuyasha... ¿donde te estás quedando? - preguntó Kagome, observando al chico que se calzaba los zapatos para salir de la casa.

- En casa de Miroku - contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

A Kagome le costó unos segundos procesar la respuesta.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- En casa de Miroku... ¡Oh! había olvidado decírtelo. Miroku es mi primo en segundo grado - sonrió - es hijo de una de las primas de mi madre.

- ¿Sabe a qué viniste? - preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada... no tenía ganas de que su vergonzosa historia fuera divulgada a más personas. Además de ellos sólo Sango sabía la historia completa y le había prometido que no se lo contaría a Miroku.

- No... cuando me preguntó, sólo le dije que venía a arreglar algunos asuntos. Tranquila, tampoco se lo diré si no quieres.

- Gracias - contestó ella en un susurro apagado, mirándose los pies.

- Gracias a ti, por recibirme hoy. Dale las gracias a tu madre también por la comida. Nos vemos mañana Kagome - dicho esto se acercó a la chica y le puso suavemente un beso en la mejilla, sin darle tiempo para retirar la cara. Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

Kagome no fue capaz de replicarle nada... lo único que logró fue sonrojarse y llevarse la mano a la mejilla que había sido besada. Al darse cuenta de la sensación cálida y placentera que la inundó con aquella despedida entendió, no muy a gusto, que ya se había ganado su perdón.

Después de todo había ido hasta Tokyo a buscarla... ya le había demostrado con creces todo lo que le importaba, y ella se mantenía reacia a creerle. Entendió que Inuyasha se merecía una segunda oportunidad... y ella también.

- Kagome - la chica pegó un ligero brinco al verse interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de su madre. Se volteó hacia ella y la encontró apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, supuso que lo había visto.

- ¿Si? - contestó la chica con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible expresar, aunque sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rosa.

- Sé que no es mi asunto, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que te pasa. Lo he notado, también sé que Inuyasha no está aqui por simple casualidad. Dime, ¿pasó algo en Sendai? Me di cuenta de que estabas muy triste, supuse que también te afectó mucho la muerte del abuelo, por eso no quise preguntarte antes...

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro, de todas formas pensaba contárselo a su madre algun dia.

- Bueno, si. No quise contártelo antes porque pensé que no debía molestarte con asuntos tan poco importantes después de lo del abuelo. Bien, entre Inuyasha y yo... la verdad es que nunca sucedió nada... es por eso que estuve tan decaída. Comenzé a fijarme en él a fines del año pasado, nos hicimos buenos amigos... pero nada más. El día que nos mudamos, cuando fui a casa de Yuka, pasé por su casa para pedirle que me acompañara... tenía la intención de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no me dió la oportunidad. Huyó antes de escucharme, sin siquiera despedirse... es por eso que lo odié durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora... ya no sé bien qué hacer. Supongo que ya sabes a qué vino. - terminó Kagome, con el semblante afligido, y el dolor que iba acumulándose en su garganta. Su madre asintió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en un abrazo, reconfortándola.

Kagome retuvo las lágrimas, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de su madre.

- Me dijo que había venido a recuperarte - estas palabras arrancaron una ligera sonrisa del rostro de la chica - para recuperarte primero tendria que haberte perdido hija. Creo que no fue del todo así ¿no? - inquirió, separándose un poco de Kagome para observarla a los ojos.

- Técnicamente nunca me tuvo - sonrió Kagome.

- ¿Vas a perdonarlo?

- Acabo de hacerlo mamá - admitió por fin en voz alta.

- ¿Cuando se despidieron?

- No, ahora que acabo de decirlo - rió Kagome - ¡Gracias mamá! - dijo abrazándola fuertemente - me has ayudado a aclarar mis sentimientos.

- Me alegro mucho hija... y me alegra que hayas decidido darte otra oportunidad.

- Pero mamá, tengo que pedirte que, ahora que lo sabes, no cambies el trato con él... sigue haciendo como que no sabes nada - sonrió.

- Claro, es mi especialidad - terminó, plantándole un beso en la frente.

- Tengo que llamar a Sango - se separó del abrazo - antes de que se entere por otro lado de quién es realmente Inuyasha.

Ante la expresión de interrogación de la señora Higurashi, añadió.

- Bueno, Sango también lo sabía, y desde que se lo conté que quiere estrangular a Inuyasha. Por suerte nunca le dije su nombre, sino eso ya habría ocurrido. Buenas noches mamá... gracias por todo - se despidió subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Pasó por la habitación de Souta,quién ya dormía plácidamente con Buyou a sus pies.

Ya en su cuarto, marcó el número de Sango al tiempo que se sentaba al escritorio a intentar avanzar en algo la tarea que Inuyasha le impidió hacer.

- ¿Hola? - contestó una voz de niño al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Kohaku, soy Kagome, ¿podrías pasarme a Sango?

- Claro, espera un minuto.

A Kagome le latía el corazón ligeramente acelerado, todas las emociones del día se acumulaban en su cabeza a esa hora. Pasados unos segundos escuchó a su amiga tomar el auricular.

- ¡Kagome! Estaba por llamarte, ¡debes saber lo que pasó hoy con Miroku!

- ¿Eh?... eh... ¡oh, claro!, cuéntame para qué te citó después de la escuela. - dijo Kagome, recién recordando el importante acontecimiento que su amiga le había anunciado esa mañana, sintiéndose un poco egoísta por estar tan apresurada por contarle sus experiencias del día.

- Bien, estuve esperándole en las escaleras del segundo piso. Cuando salió me llevó a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, al pequeño bosque de cerezos. Ahí, bueno... me regaló un collar... bastante lindo, la verdad... y me pidió que fuera oficialmente su novia - terminó, sonrojándose.

- ¡Wow! ¡Sango! ¡Bueno, no puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitarte amiga! - dijo Kagome, muy sinceramente - Eso es muy bueno, viniendo de Miroku. Bueno, sabíamos que tenía fama de no ser un chico de relaciones serias, ¡con esto quiere decir que realmente va en serio contigo! Estoy muy contenta por ti Sango.

- Gracias amiga... ojalá tengas razón sobre los sentimientos de Miroku, yo tamién lo creo, es por eso que estoy tan contenta. Pienso que eligió la mejor manera de demostrarme cuanto me quiere.

- Debo confesar que con eso se ganó mi confianza, Sango. Ahora puedo estra más tranquila sabiendo que no está jugando contigo.

- Bueno, esto me de mucha seguridad... pero tiene un inconveniente.

- ¿Y eso qué sería?

- Bueno... pienso que ahora... ahora va a ser más difícil... pues... mantenerlo a raya, ¿entiendes?

Kagome sonrío.

- Entiendo, pero sé que no puede hacer nada contra tu fuerza de voluntad, no contra tu fuerza física - rió.

- Tienes razón - sonrío Sango sintiédose menos insegura por las palabras de su amiga - pero a veces me da pena ser tan dura con él. A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se lo merece.

- Bueno, supongo que ese será el precio de tener a un chico tan codiciado como él. Por algo será que las chicas lo desean ¿no? - bromeó Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! - la reprochó su amiga, sonrojándose otra vez. Kagome sabía lo recatada que era su amiga respecto a estos temas, solían incomodarle mucho ese tipo de conversaciones - Supongo que debo aceptar que es por algo así.

- Estaba bromeando Sango, bueno... te felicito nuevamente. Mañana tienes que mostrarme ese collar ¿ok?. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Se hace tarde y aun no hago los deberes.

- Ah... - suspiró la castaña - Kagome, tu siempre haciendo las cosas a última hora.

- si, bueno... supongo que hoy estuve muy ocupada... En fin, nos vemos mañana Sango, que duermas bien.

- Buenas noches Kagome, nos vemos.

- Adiós - se despidó, colgando el auricular. Inmediatamente después de cortar la conversación soltó un largo suspiro. No quiso contarle nada, para no apagar su felicidad, pues sabía que se disgustaría al saber quién era Inuyasha. Miró el reloj en su mesita de luz, y eran casi las once. Aún debía hacer sus deberes. Intentó limpiar un poco su mente y se puso a trabajar.

--------------------------

- Inuyasha - llamó Miroku desde la puerta de la habitacion a su primo.

- ¿Ah? - contestó el otro, levantando la cabeza de los deberes que había estado haciendo, acostado sobre el futón.

- Tengo una sola pregunta. Sé que me pediste que no preguntara a qué habías venido, y ya deduje que conocías a Kagome, probablemente de Sendai, pero ¿por qué me pediste que no dijera a Sango o a Kagome que somos parientes y que te estás quedando en mi casa? - Inuyasha soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

- Bueno, el asunto que vine a arreglar tiene que ver con Kagome. Ya le dije que me estoy quedando aquí, así que supongo que ya puedes decírselo a Sango, pero no puedes decirle que conozco a Kagome, ni mucho menos que vengo de Sendai, ¿esta bien?.

- Bueno, respondiste a mi pregunta, así que supongo que está bien. También supongo que no puedo preguntar el por qué no puedo decirle a Sango sobre tu procedencia.

- No, no puedes preguntar. Pero si te alivia un poco la curiosidad puedo decirte que debes guardar silencio por el bien de mi propia integridad física. - sonrió, volviéndose hacia sus deberes. Miroku también sonrió, se notaba que Kagome le había advertido sobre los arrebatos de Sango.

- Inuyasha - volvió a llamarle - venía a decirte que la cena está lista - sonrió y se fue al comedor. Inuyasha tuvo que resignarse a seguir más tarde con sus tareas, realmente tenía mucha hambre. Dejó sus libros esparcidos sobre el futón, se desperezó y siguió a su primo hacia la comida.

------------------------------

- Kagome...

Le dolía el cuello y los brazos, y no lograba discernir quién la estaba moviendo y llamando. Era una voz suave y cariñosa.

- Kagome, hija... despierta.

- ¿Mamá? - preguntó un poco desorientada, despegando la cara de su libro de historia. - Oh... me qudé dormida otra vez ¿no? - preguntó levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

- Si, hija... acuéstate en tu cama ¿esta bien? ya es muy tarde. Deberías haber hecho eso más temprano. - Kagome le frunció el seño, veía la figura de su madre aun un poco borrosa por el sueño.

- Mamá... sabes que no podría haberlo hecho antes.

- Claro hija... supongo que la distracción era mucha. - dijo tomando a Kagome por los hombros y llevándola a su cama, le pasó su pijama y le dió un beso en la frente. - Buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches mamá - respondió ella comenzando a desvestirse. Había soñado nuevamente con el día de su partida a Tokio, esta vez un poco menos fastidiada por eso. Recordó a Inuyasha... recordó el beso de esa tarde... y recordó que podía volver a verlo a diario en la escuela, lo que hizo crecer una sensación cálida en su pecho... esa sensación que creía que no volvería a sentir, y con esa agradable calidez en el cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se entregó al sueño.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la señora Higurashi miró la hora y sonrió... ya eran más de las 12:30, supuso que ella también debía irse a dormir. Esta vez podía hacerlo más tranquila, habiendo escuchado de la boca de Kagome el motivo de su decaído semblante, el estado que había causado tanta preocupación en ella como madre, podía estar tranquila y dejar todo en manos de ese chico. Confiaba en que él podría devolverle la vitalidad y la alegría a su hija, aquella que desde ese 16 de Diciembre se había apagado y ensombrecido su personalidad. Gracias a dios era algo solucionable, había llegado a pensar que el motivo de la tristeza de su hija fuera algo mucho peor. Bajó las escaleras hacia su habitación, hablándole mentalmente al abuelo, como siempre lo hacía.

-------------------------------

- Buenas noches Inu - se despidó Miroku, apagando la luz de su velador y volteándose hacia la pared. Inuyasha desde el futón en el suelo también se despidió, pero no cerró los ojos. Se quedó contemplando el oscuro techo de la habitación y pensando en lo que había tenido que pasar hasta el momento, y en lo que tendría que pasar de ahí en adelante. Había conseguido una victoria, pero el camino para ganarse el premio final aún era largo y sinuoso.

Creía conocer bien a su Kagome, y aunque lo hubiera perdonado aun no dejaría su orgullo de lado, lo sostendría hasta el final. Reflexionó sobre la relación que mantenían en Sendai... siempre había sido un tira y afloja de parte de los dos. Su amistad estaba basada en la alegría... se la pasaban bromeando, él siempre le hacía bromas pesadas, pero pocas veces conseguía hacerla enojar de verdad. Su mayor satisfacción era verla alterada, no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto verla así, supuso que para ella debía ser algo agotador, y se preguntó cuánto debía haberlo querido para soportar todo eso. Aceptaba que no era la mejor persona del mundo, le gustaba jugar con el humor de la gente, pero nunca antes había considerado que debían pensar esas personas sobre él. Pensó que quizás ya era tiempo de madurar un poco, e intentar cambiar esa actitud. Pero si esa actitud lograba volver a arrancarle sonrisas y carcajadas alegres a esa chica de cabello azabache... no habría nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar.

----------------------------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------

**Heme aquí de nuevo.**

**Ah... no me gustaría ser una lectora de mis historias. Soy la persona más poco constante para actualizar y pido disculpas por ello.**

**Las razones son muy simples. Mi fuente de inspiración no es infinita, y a ratos se seca completamente.**

**El colegio, las tareas y otras distracciones tampoco ayudan, y confieso que no me dedico el 100 a esto.**

**Otra cosa, que supongo que será error de principiante, es que al mantener tres fics al mismo tiempo no tengo tanta inspiración para estar actualizándolos todos.**

**De todas maneras no tengo excusa xD y pido perdón por la enorme demora de esta actualización. Me esforzaré pero también estoy manteniendo otros proyectos (estoy traduciendo manga).**

**Por último tengo que agradecer por todos los reviews y el apoyo que me dan. No solamente en esta historia sino que en las otras dos también. Espero que este capítulo les agrade, y de verdad espero que la calidad de la historia no esté bajando '.**

**Au revoir!**


	6. Está dicho en tus ojos

Creía conocer bien a su Kagome, y aunque lo hubiera perdonado aun no dejaría su orgullo de lado, lo sostendría hasta el final. Reflexionó sobre la relación que mantenían en Sendai... siempre había sido un tira y afloja de parte de los dos. Su amistad estaba basada en la alegría... se la pasaban bromeando, él siempre le hacía bromas pesadas, pero pocas veces conseguía hacerla enojar de verdad. Su mayor satisfacción era verla alterada, no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto verla así, supuso que para ella debía ser algo agotador, y se preguntó cuánto debía haberlo querido para soportar todo eso. Aceptaba que no era la mejor persona del mundo, le gustaba jugar con el humor de la gente, pero nunca antes había considerado que debían pensar esas personas sobre él. Pensó que quizás ya era tiempo de madurar un poco, e intentar cambiar esa actitud. Pero si esa actitud lograba volver a arrancarle sonrisas y carcajadas alegres a esa chica de cabello azabache... no habría nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar.

-------------------------------------------

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Está dicho en tus ojos"**

- !Kagome! - la llamó su amiga desde la parada del autobús.

- Buenos días, Sango - respondio con voz cansada.

- ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste ayer? tienes unas ojeras enormes.

- U.U, me quedé dormida sobre el escritorio, pero no me acosté especialmente tarde... Supongo que será el estrés.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué te sientes tan presionada Kagome? No te creo si dices que es por el colegio, nunca te ha importado tanto como para dejarte estresar - le sonrió.

- Sobre eso quería hablarte anoche... - dijo bostezando - es Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha?, ¿qué tiene que ver él?

- Bueno... no te lo quise decir antes porque no tenía ninguna garantía de que lo dejaras vivo luego de saberlo, pero ya lo he perdonado... así que tenía que decirte que él es el chico del cual yo me enamoré en Sendai.

Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se demoró un poco en contestar.

- ¿Él?

- Sip... él mismo. Pero tengo que pedirte que no lo regañes mucho...

- No se va a escapar de mí, Kagome... pero te prometo que no va a sufrir mucho daño.

- Gracias amiga.. y perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes.

- Estás perdonada... pero él no, sólo espera a que lo vea de nuevo.

En eso llegó el autobús y se subieron. Pasados unos veinte minutos de viaje, se bajaron frente a la escuela.

- ¡Ah! Pero, ¿sabes?, ahora no sé que hacer con él - comentó la pelinegra - logró que lo perdonara gracias a su insistencia... y creo que pretende hacer lo mismo para ganarme... pero tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de que no dure si te dejas?

- Exactamente... además... sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar ahora que se me confesó... yo ya había enterrado mis sentimientos por él, y ahora hará de todo para lograr volver a sacarlos. U.U voy a necesitar tu ayuda, amiga.

- Cuenta conmigo... pero no creas que yo estoy excenta de problemas, voy a necesitar todos tus consejos para mantener lo suficientemente lejos a Miroku... ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Kagome sonrió, al tiempo que ingresaban al salón y acomodaban sus cosas en sus respectivos bancos. De las clases no supo mucho, pues se durmió todo el primer período, hasta el primer descanso, pero lo que la despertó no fue la campana, sino una mano cálida acariciando la suya sobre el cuaderno de historia. Abrió los ojos un poco desorientada, y al enfocar sus manos se levantó con brusquedad.

- No solías ser de las personas que dormían en el colegio - la saludó una voz conocida que le provocó un escalofrío,el cual se intensificó al mirar a los ojos ambarinos del sujeto en cuestión.

- Eso no tienes cómo saberlo, no estábamos en el mismo salón - respondió la chica refregándose los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre, consciente de que no había hecho nada para librarse de esa "unión".

- Bueno, para ir a cualquier parte tenía que pasar por el frente del tuyo, que de algo hayan servido las ventanitas en la puerta - respodió con una sonrisa abierta.

Kagome alejó su mano y erigió nuevamente su defensa, con ciertas diferencias, obviamente.

- ¿Y?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha estuvo tentado de darle la explicación simple, al inicio del descanso Sango había ido en busca de Miroku, y al encontrarse con él le comentó con una mirada un tanto intimidante que si quería seguir teniendo una vida escolar pacífica fuera a ver a Kagome que por algún extraño motivo (puso un énfasis peligroso en lo de 'extraño') había dormido sobre su pupitre toda la clase. Él, por supuesto, no se hizo de rogar, teniendo en cuenta todas las advertencias que había recibido por parte de Kagome y Miroku.

Pero optó por seguir con el juego.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti que hago acá? - respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome no contestó, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de sugerir que estaba ahí por ella.

- Hmph - se quejó el chico al ver frustrado su intento - qué aburrida.

- Si te parezco tan aburrida entonces ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - contestó con mal humor.  
- ¡Ajá! lo dijiste de todas maneras - ahora sonreía - vine a verte, obviamente. Ya te advertí que no pienso desistir.

- A ver - Kagome suspiró intentando no demostrar lo agitada que en realidad estaba - creí haberte escuchado que habías venido a Tokyo únicamente para conseguir que yo te perdonara... si ya lo conseguiste ¿por qué sigues aquí? - dijo eso con todo el desinterés que podía aparentar en el estado de emoción y expectación en el que realmente se encontraba. Pero al parecer Inuyasha la conocía demasiado bien como para contentarse con esa interpretación.

El ojiámbar extendió su mano hasta el rostro de la chica, y posó aquella mano sobre su mejilla, la cual Kagome sintió enrojecer en inmediata respuesta al contacto con sus dedos. Sentía que esa mano casi le quemaba la piel sobre la cual estaba posada, y prestándole atención a aquel contacto no advirtió la rápida aproximación del rostro del chico hacia el suyo, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en aquella caricia que era capaz de convencer a Kagome de cualquier cosa.

Pasados varios preciosos y sensuales segundos Inuyasha se apartó de la chica con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, muy similar a la de Miroku (en algo se notaba el lejano lazo sanguíneo).

- Porque cambié de opinión – fue la respuesta a la pregunta que Kagome no recordaba haber formulado, estaba muy embobada mirando los ojos ambarinos y recordando la caricia de sus labios como para entender de qué estaba hablándole su dueño.

- ¿Ah? – fue su única y elocuente respuesta.

Inuyasha rió suavemente, sensualmente, en el gusto de Kagome, y se acercó nuevamente para responderle.

- Por eso sigo aquí, cambié de objetivo, no quiero conformarme con solo tu perdón.

- Mmm… - Kagome sonrió con satisfacción – Eres cruel.

- ¿Cruel? – Inuyasha estaba un poco descolocado ante ese comentario - ¿y eso a qué viene?

- A que sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado oír todo lo que últimamente me dices antes de que hubiera pasado todo esto – su semblante se tornó mas sombrío cuando continuó – Realmente me dolió Inuyasha.

El aludido se inquietó, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, y él se había propuesto eliminar esa pesadumbre que la chica aun arrastraba, a pesar de haber "arreglado" el asunto. No se le estaba haciendo fácil, y por esto se volvió a culpar, posiblemente jamás iba a entender la frustración y la rabia que la chica sintió aquel día y desde entonces. Aparentemente era más de lo que él se había esperado cuando se propuso aliviarla. Bueno, aquello era un reto, oficialmente, y no descansaría hasta vencerlo.

- Pues de ahora en adelante puedes escuchar esa clase de cosas cada vez que quieras, y otras cosas también – en su rostro volvió a formarse esa sonrisa sugerente – Porque si me lo permites, de ahora en adelante todo el mundo puede enterarse de que somos novios – le mostró una de esas sonrisas que la hacían derretirse, casi en el sentido literal, y de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, a golpear casi violentamente contra su interior. Aquellas palabras que acababan de llegar a sus oídos cumplían un deseo que guardó en su interior desde que le conoció. Su corazón quería gritarle un SI y lanzarse a sus brazos a taparlo de besos y caricias, pero su mente y su orgullo seguían dolidos y reacios a aceptar tan fácilmente lo que ahora estaba sucediendo.

La observó detenidamente reaccionar a sus palabras, había visto cruzar por sus ojos chocolate primero sorpresa, luego un destello de lo que a él le pareció alegría, después una sombra de evidente tristeza, quizás entremezclada con inseguridad, y ahora el nerviosismo. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, y para evitarle las cavilaciones y que dijera algo que realmente no sentía, la interrumpió, en el preciso momento en que separó sus labios para contestar.

- Y no, no te voy a aceptar un NO, porque no te estoy preguntando - le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con un dejo de malicia en la mirada - te estoy obligando - el nerviosismo que él sentía y ocultaba con sus sonrisas pudo por fin disiparse cuando la observó sonreír y levantarse de su asiento para tomarle la mano e indicarle que él se levantara tambien.

- Bueno, si estoy siendo obligada... entonces no tengo otra opción - le sonrió tímidamente y le planto un beso juguetón en la mejilla, sin soltarle la mano - Oye.. - comenzó, cambiando completamente el semblante - ¿como es que esta la sala vacía? puede que haya recién despertado pero sé que las clases no han terminado, estamos en el primer descanso - dijo señalando el reloj de pared sobre el pizarrón.

En el rostro se dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa con un toque de culpabilidad. Rodeó a Kagome por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo delicado, sus pechos presionándose contra él, y se sintió totalmente gratificado y satisfecho de su decisión y de la empresa que se había requerido para conseguir lo que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Alejando los pensamientos no muy puros de su mente, acercó su rostro al oido de la chica, precibiendo el aroma dulce de su cabello azabache y deleitándose con él le susurró:

- Utilicé una pequeña "táctica". Al separarse de ella se percató de la expresión de curiosidad de Kagome y continuó, cambiando el tono, haciendo como que no le interesaba el asunto - Bueno, solo les dije que en el tercer piso Miroku estaba repartiendo besos gratis a todo el que se demorara menos de un minuto en llegar - sonrió con suficiencia - Estas chicas son todas unas guarras, y los chicos todos extremadamente celosos. En menos de tres segundos todo el salón intentaba salir corriendo por esa puerta, las mujeres primero, y los hombres gritándoles que regresaran, lo hubieras visto, fue muy cómico - agregó viendo cómo Kagome comenzaba a mirarlo con reproche, adoraba cuando tomaba esa actitud.

- Créeme que no te hubieras salido con la tuya si yo hubiese estado despierta - comentó a modo de reprimenda, intentando esconder lo incómoda que se encontraba al no saber si zafarse se aquel agarre comprometedor. No era que le molestara, pero no podía dejar de tener en cuenta de que estaban en el salón, y que sus compañeros no podían tardarse mucho más tiempo en darse cuenta de que no era precisamente cierto el aviso que Inuyasha les había pasado. Pero no tuvo que cavilar más pues se vio obligada a soltarse rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Miroku desde la puerta del salón. Lucía cansado y no muy contento.

- Inuyasha - comenzó con voz calmada pero arrastrando las sílabas con enojo - Puedes explicarme por qué se me vino toda esta clase encima, y de casualidad, cuando logré distraerlos y escapar, te encuentro precisamente aquí, y de lo más acaramelado con Kagome.

Inuyasha sólo sonrió levantando los hombros de forma culpable, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba violentamente y volteaba hacia su banco a ordenar sus libros, en un intento por ocultarlo.

- Me tienes... - confesó Inuyasha - Aprecio tu ayuda amigo - le guiñó un ojo - vélo por el lado positivo, gracias a que las aguantaste un rato ahora podemos salir en citas dobles.

Miroku dejó caer ligeramente su barbilla en un gesto de genuino asombro, es decir, aquello se lo esperaba, pero sinceramente no tan pronto.

- Más te vale que sea cierto - contestó formando una sonrisa cómplice - ¿lo es, Kagome-san?

Ésta se sobresaltó al escuchar que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación mientras metía los libros a su mochila intentando bajar la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro.

- Umm, ¿qué? -optó por hacerse la desentendida.

- ¡MIROKU! - se escuchó un característico grito de mujer desde el pasillo, por sobre el tumulto de gente que comenzaba a ser audible desde donde ellos se encontraban.

Los tres comprendieron inmediatamente la situación, temiendo por su integridad física, la cual se veía seriamente amenazada por la dueña de aquella voz, y probablemente también por la horda de gente que le seguía.

En el rostro de Miroku se formó una expresión de culpabilidad y cierto pánico y avanzó al fondo del salón con prisa, situándose al lado de sus amigos.

- Va a matarme.

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste Miroku? - preguntó la chica, profundamente aliviada por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

- Bueno, ella estaba conteniendo a las chicas que de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso intentaron lanzarse sobre mi - miró a Inuyasha perforándolo con la mirada, y luego volvió a voltear hacia la chica con un gesto de resignación - bueno, y mientras ella les gritaba a las chicas que se fueran, las cuales también gritaban un montón de cosas de las cuales sólo capté la palabra "Inuyasha" - volvió a dirigirle esa mirada asesina a su primo - me escapé, sin que nadie lo notara, porque realmente estaban todos muy ocupados gritándose los unos a los otros como para darse cuen...

No pudo continuar con su explicación, por que de la puerta del salón voló un libro realmente grueso y pesado que fue a dar diréctamente ente los ojos azules del chico que en ese momento hablaba, proveniente de una furiosa Sango que era empujada dentro del aula por el montón de gente enfurecida que pertenecía allí, provocando la caída y la pérdida de consciencia del novio de ésta. De pronto todo el mundo calló, y la atención de todos se volcó hacia el apuesto chico que ahora yacía en el suelo del salón, siendo asistido por Kagome e Inuyasha, el cual no llegó a ser de mucha ayuda, precisamente, también gracias a la enfurecida chica que había provocado lo primero.

Continuará...

--------------------------------------

**Uf! ya está!**

**Ultimamente me cuesta horrores actualizar mis fics. Lo cual probablemente se deba al hecho de que estoy publicando tres simultáneamente :P. Tomo nota: no volver a hacer eso xD.**

**Bueno, como escritora aficionada e inexperta que soy, no tengo las historias planificadas, sólo escribo lo que va saliendo. Eso también me juega en contra, porque debido a diversos factores de mi vida, hay épocas en las que me es imposible escribir más de dos líneas, que luego borro hastiada U.U.**

**Decidí actualizar éste fic primero porque es mi favorito P. Le tengo muchísimo cariño a la historia (que no debería mencionar que tiene una base autobiográfica ... ups xD) y además lo tenía bastante abandonado.**

**Probablemente piensen que "Un tiempo para nosotros" está aun más abandonado que éste, pero en ese caso si que estoy complicada... hace tanto tiempo que no escribo nada en esa historia, que sinceramente no sé cómo continuar.**

**Además nunca he terminado un fic, así que realmente no sé cómo hacerlo... nunca encuentro un momento adecuado para hacerlo, y siento que mucha gente (incluyéndome) quedaría insatisfecha... pero... en fin, no se alarmen, que por lo menos en esta historia falta todavía para terminarla.**

**Por último quería agradecer los reviews, no sólo los de este fic, también de los otros. Es muy gratificante recibir sus comentarios, saber que leen las tonterías que escribo, a mi juicio xD, y que les gustan. Por eso, muchísimas gracias, por que además requiere de una iniciativa y un esfuerzo dejar un comentario (o quizás esa soy sólo yo xD). Es que yo soy una persona extremadamente perezosa U.U y son pocas las veces que dejo reviews, soy una malagradecida y lo sé, a pesar de que leo muchas historias publicadas aquí y la mayoría me gustan mucho... al fin y al cabo, éso fue lo que me inspiró a escribir las mias propias.**

**Ya... no los aburro más :P**

**Repito, muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero (sinceramente, y me lo digo más a mi misma que a ustedes :P) actualizar pronto esta historia y las otras también...**

**Matta ne!**


	7. Violencia

**Puertas y Ventanas**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Violencia"**

Su cabeza dolía endemoniadamente, y la sensación de desorientación era insistente y molesta. Hacía un buen rato que intentaba aterrizar y abrir los ojos, algo que le estaba costando horrores. Escuchaba voces femeninas discutiendo a lo lejos, y no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para comprender lo que decían. Tuvo que rendirse al letargo que lo presionaba a abandonar sus intentos de reincorporar su lucidez, y volvió a sumirse en ese sueño extraño.

--

- ¡Se lo merecía Kagome, no digas que no! - espetaba elevando la voz, la chica de cabello castaño.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no tenías por qué ser tan dura con él. Pobre Miroku.

Sango soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se acomodaba en a silla junto a la cama en donde reposaba su novio. Acercó la mano a la frente del chico para acariciar esos cabellos negros que caían sobre ésta en forma juguetona.

- Quizás me pasé un poco con éste otro - confesó señalando con la cabeza en un gesto despectivo a la cama contigua.

- ¿Con Inuyasha? No, él si que lo merecía - dijo Kagome levantando los hombros y mirando con resignación al chico de cabellera plateada que descansaba en el mismo estado que Miroku. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las ganas de besarle ahí. Últimamente su cuerpo le reclamaba con urgencia esas caricias, en rebeldía contra su raciocinio.

- Shh, chicas, bajen la voz, no les hace bien que les griten en el oído - las reprendió la enfermera desde su escritorio.

- Si sensei, discúlpenos - se excusó Sango.

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amiga.

- Hoy el destino se empeña en alejarme de mis deberes estudiantiles - comentó con pesar. - Con lo que me cuesta entender las clases a las que sí asisto... esto va a acabar con mis calificaciones pasables.

- No exageres, tienes buenas notas, puedes recuperarte - la tranquilizó su amiga. - Además ahora tienes un tutor personal y bastante interesante para física y matemáticas - Sango le guiño un ojo al tiempo que señalaba a Inuyasha.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes que él es bueno en eso?

- Miroku - contestó como si fuera obvio - me comentó lo útil que le había sido el "alumno nuevo" antes de que yo me enterara de todo esto.

- Bueno, es cierto... supongo que voy a necesitar unas clases particulares - dijo más para sí misma que para su interlocutora, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago al analizar la idea, agregándole comillas en su mente a las dos últimas palabras.

Pasados unos pocos segundos de silencio, ambas chicas se volvieron a ver a Miroku, que haciendo ruido al acomodarse en la cama les advirtió que ya estaba despertando.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, los dirigió hacia Sango, que estaba más próxima a él, mostrándose visiblemente desorientado y algo desconcertado también.

Sango, por su parte le mostró una risita nerviosa, que luego se transformó en un gesto de reproche, cuando se acordó del motivo inicial de la cadena de acontecimientos que finalizó en aquella enfermería con esos preciosos ojos azules sobre ella interrogándola sinceramente.

A Miroku no le costó deducir el motivo de su despertar en aquel lugar, ya casi habitual desde que se había interesado por la hermosa y esbelta chica de cabellera castaña que ahora lo acompañaba, lista para sermonearle en cuanto se repusiera un poco.

Lo distinto de aquella ocasión es que también se encontraba Kagome, al otro lado de la cama que estaba a su derecha. Se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos, para ver quién ocupaba aquel lecho, aunque por deducción, no era difícil adivinarlo.

Y efectivamente ahí lo vio. Inuyasha yacía ahí, inconsciente, como él también lo había estado hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás, aunque con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una especie de mueca de incomodidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kagome le informó;

- Se lo merecía – y al advertir la expresión de interrogación cómplice del ojiazul, se apresuró en aclarar – pero fue Sango, yo no le hice nada.

- ¿Era necesario, Sanguito?

La chica se mostró ligeramente incómoda ante la mirada de Miroku, pero afirmó con orgullo.

- Luego te cuento, Miroku – añadió mirando a su amiga, obteniendo su aprobación por la mirada que le devolvió.

- ¿Y yo lo merecía? – preguntó intencionadamente, poniendo ojitos dulzones y formando una sonrisa juguetona.

- Por supuesto, mañoso. Me dejaste a merced de esa horda de chicas sobreexcitadas y molestas. Era lo mínimo que podías recibir.

- Ya lo sé – fue su respuesta, en todo sensual, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y la atraía hacia sí, logrado que ella perdiera el equilibrio y dejara caer su peso sobre la cama. En ese momento aprovechó para robarle un beso, el cual fue correspondido con ganas.

Kagome, sonrió complacida. Estaba realmente feliz por su amiga, pero no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor por su propia mala suerte, e inmediatamente recordó al chico inconsciente a su lado… Extrañamente se sintió aliviada, y por primera vez en tres meses, segura. Suspiró ruidosamente, sin darse cuenta, y al escucharla, la parejita de tórtolos se separó con lentitud. Sango estaba visiblemente sonrojada, y giró la vista hacia la ventana de la enfermería mientras su novio se incorporaba y sentándose en el borde de la cama, comenzaba a atarse el calzado.

- Mi tennyo, ¿deberíamos volver a clases? - preguntó tomándole el rostro con ternura, obligándola a mirarle.

- Si... deberíamos - contestó ella casi sin pensarlo. Una suerte para el chico que ella fuera tan crédula, por eso y por todo lo demás era que la adoraba.

Sango volteó a ver a su amiga y al chico que aún no despertaba.

- Kagome, ¿te importa si te dejo aquí?

- No te preocupes, - sonrió sincera - Inuyasha debería recuperar pronto la consciencia - soltó como excusa, porque en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cómo se comportaba el cuerpo en esos estados.

- Nos vemos en el aula... si es que alcanzas a llegar a alguna clase - sonrió su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico, que le había tendido la mano para que lo siguiera.

- Si nos disculpas - le dijo Miroku, con una sonrisa especialmente maliciosa en el rostro, dirigiendo sus ojos a la chica con la que iba de la mano.

Kagome se quedó observando por un momento la puerta por donde acababan de salir sus amigos, con la mirada perdida y pensando en las palabras que salieron de la boca del ojiámbar que yacía a su lado, antes de que toda esa horda de gente alterada viniera a conmocionar la escena. Y a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que insistía en formarse en sus labios. Llevó su mirada a la cama que aún contenía a su inconsciente ocupante y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Todavía le costaba creerse todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar imaginar, no muy convencida de ello en realidad, que todo era una ilusión provocada por el estrés y la falta de sueño. Y volvió a sonreír, divertida con su propia locura. Era real y estaba a su lado, se le había confesado y resultaba que desde hacía dos horas que tenía novio, y extrañamente era la primera vez que se detenía a pensarlo. Con tanto ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo y otra vez ese inquieto cosquilleo se alojaba en su vientre. Se dobló hacia adelante en una suerte de intento por aplacarlo, apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama donde dormía el chico, y sin percatarse fue acomodándose de a poco sobre sus brazos hasta que estuvo completamente relajada con la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Así se despertó y por su mente cruzó fugazmente la idea de ir al quiropráctico, pues ya se le estaba haciendo una extraña costumbre eso de dormirse sentada en cualquier parte, y realmente no le hacía nada bien a su espalda ni a sus hombros. Aún sin abrir los ojos, estiró su espalda y con la mano derecha intentó masajearse donde más dolía, y se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz que últimamente siempre la sorprendía, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca a la punta de los pies. Levantó la mirada y se restregó rápidamente los ojos, intentando aclarar un poco su nublada visión y momentánea desorientación.

Entonces lo vio, de costado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, observándola divertido, y quizás desde hacía cuánto rato.

- ¿Acabas de despertar? - preguntó Kagome una vez hubo recuperado completamente la visión.

- No, llevo más o menos media hora despierto - y advirtiendo el ligero sonrojo de la chica frente a él, añadió - media hora observándote dormir - sonrió.

Ante ese gesto, Kagome no supo si sentirse avergonzada por que la hubiese observado dormir, o por la expresión de absoluta idiota que debía estar poniendo en ese momento, embobada con la visión que tenía en frente. Nunca pudo negar lo endemoniadamente atractivo que le resultaba Inuyasha, ni siquiera en la época en que más le odió. Optó por cambiar de tema, o dejaría en evidencia su vergüenza.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó tímida.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le sonrió como si nada.

- El golpe, ¿qué más?

- Ah... no, por supuesto que no - contestó altanero, haciendo una parodia de orgullo e inflando el pecho - un golpe tan insignificante para un hombre como yo, no podría haber causado estrago alguno.

Kagome rió con ganas, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y el chico se deleitó con esa armoniosa expresión de genuina alegría que echaba tanto de menos.

- Claro... - contestó la chica con una sonrisa - ... tan insignificante que te dejó inconsciente por... - observó el reloj en la pared - ... aproximadamente 3 horas.

No hubo terminado la frase cuando la abordó un sentimiento de urgencia al darse cuenta de la hora que era.

Inuyasha la observó divertido, se esperaba una reacción así, era en realidad muy tarde, pero no había querido despertarla antes, no cuando la tenía ahí para deleitarse con la vista sin ser molestado. Bueno, si... debía aceptar que era un poco travieso.

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó alarmada - ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡son más de las siete! mamá va a matarme, siempre lo hace cuando llegó de noche.

- ¿Pero cuál es el problema? aún no oscurece por completo. - contestó calmado, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que insistía en aparecer al contemplar la preocupación de la chica frente a él.

- Para cuando llegue a mi casa ya lo estará... - soltó un suspiro de resignación - pero bueno... eso me pasa por andar quedándome dormida. - se levantó de la silla y miró a su alrededor. Por la hora había supuesto que la enfermera ya se habría ido a casa, y lo acababa de corroborar, probablemente TODOS en la escuela ya se habrían ido a casa.

- Te llevaré a tu casa - dijo Inuyasha desde la cama. Se había incorporado y se estaba calzando los zapatos.

- No es necesario Inuyasha - apenas lo dijo se preguntó por qué lo había dicho, no le molestaba que la acompañara, es más le halagaba la idea de que se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo... también la hacía evocar ciertos recuerdos, previos a todo el asunto de la despedida, los recuerdos que más atesoraba. Durante ese tiempo solía agradecerle al destino el hecho de que vivieran tan cerca, así podía disfrutar de su compañía todos los días en el camino de vuelta a casa. Fue en esas instancias donde realmente empezaron a conocerse.

- Sabes que es necesario - dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, tomando a Kagome suavemente de un brazo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La inmediata respuesta de su cuerpo fue tensarse, y aquel cosquilleo aumentó de forma violenta. Tuvo la certeza de que estaba sonrojada, y no le extrañó que pudieran oírse los latidos de su corazón hasta en la parada del autobús. Su sobresalto fue aún mayor cuando sintió las manos fuertes y al mismo tiempo delicadas de Inuyasha rodeándola por la cintura y obligándola, con suavidad, a acercarse más a él. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo especialmente tonta con la presencia de aquel chico cerca, pues por más que lo intentara, no podía despegar la mirada de aquella ambarina que parecía mirar más allá de sus ojos, y desnudar sus emociones, llegando a hacerlas tan evidentes como si estuvieran escritas en una gigantografía frente a él. ¿Cómo iba a seguir luchando contra él con tamaña desventaja? era inevitable pensar que la guerra ya estaba perdida, y sinceramente, ese pensamiento no la desanimó en lo más mínimo, otra cosa de la que también se extrañó.

Cuando observó la mirada de Inuyasha bajar hasta posarse en sus labios, aquel escalofrío sutil volvió a recorrerla de arriba a abajo, dejando su piel erizada y cada poro de ella absolutamente atento al siguiente movimiento del apuesto chico de cabellos plateados. Y como él mismo pudo percatarse, su piel no fue lo único que se erizó.

Sentir los erizados pechos de Kagome apretándose contra el suyo propio, desató en el un pulso desbocado y una satisfacción interior plena y traviesa, y se felicitó a si mismo por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Le fascinó percatarse de la intensa manera en que el delicado y esbelto cuerpo de Kagome reaccionaba a su aproximación.

- Y esto también es necesario, Kagome - gruñó acercándose más a su rostro y atrapando sus labios rosados, y comenzando aquella caricia sensual e imperiosa, mientras su mano izquierda iba a posarse en el cuello de la chica, bajo su larga cabellera azabache.

- No es necesario, Inuyasha - sonrió Kagome, una vez se hubo separado un poco de los atrapantes labios de Inuyasha - sin embargo, podemos decir que es... satisfactorio - volvió a sonreír con sinceridad, e Inuyasha no pudo menos que imitarla. En ese momento no podía imaginarse nada más satisfactorio que ser el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa.

De la nada Inuyasha se echó a reír y se separó de ella. Y sin soltarle la mano ni decir nada la guió fuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - preguntó ella, curiosa, mientras caminaban, aparentemente, rumbo al salón de la clase de Kagome.

- Jajaja, nada... simplemente me parece un excelente término el que utilizaste.

- ¿Satisfactorio?

Inuyasha se detuvo y acercó su boca al oído de Kagome.

- Si... - le dijo en un susurro que desató una extraña sensación en la chica - ... ¿no crees que es una buena palabra para definir todo esto? - Kagome no supo si se estaba imaginando cosas, o Inuyasha sabía muy bien cómo comportarse de una forma realmente sensual. ¿Sería que ella estaba inventándose cosas? En tan poco tiempo habían sucedido y cambiado tantas cosas que casi le daba vértigo. Tenía sus razones para pensar que todavía estaba soñando. En un par de días, su humor había mejorado notablemente, como si nunca en su vida hubiese estado triste, y hasta cambió su forma de pensar... ¿podía ser posible que todo eso pasara por un solo factor?... ¿tan importante era Inuyasha en su vida y ella no se había dado cuenta?, no podía ser tan dependiente... ¡pero lo era! eso era escandalosamente ¿malo?... La verdad era que estaba tan contenta que no podía evitar sentir que nada podía ser malo, y cada vez le veía menos sentido al orgullo. Pero quería seguir jugando, por lo menos. Aún podía añadirle un poquito más de diversión al juego, ¿no?. Después de todo, siempre había sido así. Todo este fuego que acababa de descubrir era algo nuevo... todavía podía manejar a la perfección lo viejo, era el arma que le quedaba.

Le sonrió con holgura y cierta malicia a Inuyasha, y esta vez fue ella la que se adelantó y sin decir nada, lo llevó cogido de la mano hasta su salón.

Continuará...

--

**Hola! ¿qué les parece?**

**A mi me parece que este fic no tiene tan buena acogida como el otro que estoy escribiendo, pero bueno, jeje, lo que le gusta a uno no siempre es lo que le gusta al resto. Es que este es mi favorito.**

**Eso es lo maravilloso de escribir, creo yo, uno puede crear situaciones para su propia satisfacción (suena morboso xD). Es que es una bonita alternativa para un pequeño suceso que yo una vez viví, y que gatilló la trama de esta historia... en fin. Espero que les guste el capítulo, y agradezco mucho los reviews que han dejado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Espero, dentro de los próximos capítulos, hacer mi primera (y espero que no muy profunda ni detallada) incursión en el lemon, quiero ir de a poco, pero no tengo nada planeado aún, así que no les adelanto nada. **

**Bueno saludos a todo el mundo**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
